


NSFW Kylux Art

by Pangaea



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, BodyMod, Bottom Armitage Hux, Bottom Kylo Ren, Bruises, Cisswap, Comic, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Dildos, Double Penetration, Fan Comics, Femlux, Genderbending, Genital Piercing, Kylo Amidala, Lesbian Vampire Kylux, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Armitage Hux/Phasma, Non Binary Kylo Ren, Pearling, Pegging, Ren Prime - Freeform, Riding Crops, Sounding, Throne Sex, Top Armitage Hux, Top Kylo Ren, Trans Armitage Hux, faun hux, satyr kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangaea/pseuds/Pangaea
Summary: in the wake of the tumblr purge of 2018 I'm reposting my smutty kylux art here. Enjoy <3tags updated as chapters are added
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 208
Kudos: 546





	1. Double-Ended

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428886) by [Pangaea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangaea/pseuds/Pangaea). 

> my very first piece of kylux art from 2016


	2. Just Another Night Aboard The Finalizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd kylux ever art from 2016


	3. Hux's dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've dedicated a lot of braincells to my canon vision of Kylo Ren's massive dong, so it's only fair to pay tribute to Hux's neatly-trimmed, fat rosy package


	4. Adronitis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adronitis is an invented word from The Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows whose definition is “frustration with how long it takes to get to know someone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 pages of an unfinished kylux bdsm comic made back in late 2016
> 
> I can't believe it took me this long to post this here duh.

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Kiss a Ginger Day 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bottom!kylo for kiss-a-ginger-day


	6. Pounded in the Butt by Concept Art Greater Than the Actual Film

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of amazing TROS concept art was on my twitter feed this morning and I got inspired by Kylo's big stupid man-spreading throne.


	7. Lesbian Vampire Kylux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a years-long super secret AU brainstormed by vainglorioushux and I . . . still not sure if the whole story will ever come to light, but here are all the complete illustrations plus selected concept art
> 
> warnings for genderbend/cisswap


	8. Kylux Positivity Day 8: Favorite Kylux Trope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all know I'm weak for Big Dick Kylo (paired with a healthy dose of Filled With Regrets Hux ofc)


	9. Satyr Kylo & Faun Hux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> art/fic collab between me and TheSpaceCoyote, who was once again hollering about an amazing idea that I hAD to draw
> 
> original fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068276
> 
> and you can retweet the art here: https://twitter.com/StarseedComic/status/1236773784646008834


	10. 'Indulge a Little' Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> art inspired by my prompts/fic-requests written by TheJudicator <3 featuring non-binary Ben Amidala and trans Emperor Hux
> 
> original fics here:
> 
> **Underhanded Engagement** https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803589
> 
> **Indulge a Little** https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311531


	11. Femlux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> femlux request from twitter!


	12. Bejeweled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some cruel brat prince Kylo Amidala inspired by a thread on twitter  
https://twitter.com/StarseedComic/status/1250535189849288706


	13. Sounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> decided to post this here after it sent everyone in the disco-server into a frenzy
> 
> tw for sounding!


	14. BodyMod Kylux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw for genital piercings, pearling


	15. Mirror Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today in "I Can't Believe I Never Posted This Here" . . . .


	16. Naboo Negotiation Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a comic collab between me and spiteandmalice (AO3/Twitter) that came about from the KMNU Comics 101 class taught by GingerSnappish and the Writing 101 class by kraken_wise! <3
> 
> bless you for patience, this has been steadily chipped away at since June 2020


	17. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw: phux, phasma/hux, pegging, m/f
> 
> I have a hc that phasma and hux fucked exactly once. When they were young and their friendship was new they got juST drunk and horny enough for this...


	18. Ren Prime/Kylo Amidala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren plows a bratty Kylo Amidala XD


	19. 'Consort' Collab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw trans hux, consort hux, genital piercings
> 
> Kylo Amidala + Consort Hux
> 
> art collab between me, thediktatortot, and hexgoldyloins!
> 
> sketch by pan, inks by dik, colors by hex
> 
> you can find dik on twitter @TheDikTatorTot
> 
> and hex on twitter @thegoldyloins


	20. Filth Friday- double-ended xeno dildo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filth Friday for the first KMNU Romance Week...mama hux didnt raise a quitter.


End file.
